polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Philippinesball
Philippinesball |caption = REMOVE ISIS|reality = ���� Fifth Republic of the Philippines and Sabah ����|likes = Facebook playing DOTA2 with Indonesiaball ALDUB Pacquiao �� Boxing ⚾️ Baseball Beauty Pageants Adobo Papa Uncle Canada nuclear weapons his siblings under both Spain and USA Showtime �� Fireworks Family Kuya Tito Australia Lolo Mexicoball Puto (the food, not the profanity) Japanball South Koreaball And the classical European Union, Croatiaball, Padre (sometimes... ), Duterte, playing Pak Ganern, Putin, Trump, Akinachi and Sayonachi|language = Tagalog (Filipino) English Spanish (optional) Other 70 regional languages and dialects (With Arabic and Chinese on the other side)|hates = Drug Lords, Inferior Ketupat, Communism, not having Spratly Islands, madmen like terrorists, Current American government, Pirates of the Arabian Sea, assholes and murderers like North Koreaball, imperialists like Spainball, being invaded, communists like Soviet Unionball, Chinaball except his older brother, Being called a weaboo, and most ESPECIALLY HATERS, AKA CHINABALL, being a bullyDRUGS!, METH!|founded = 1898 + 1946|predecessor = Commonwealth of the Philippinesball |successor =People's Democratic Republic of the Philippinesball |ended =Present |capital = Manilaball|intospace = No, but we can into satellites.(I will use it to spy on other countries)|nativename = Bolang Pilipinas (Filipino) Bola de Filipinas (Spanish)|gender =Male |religion = Roman Catholicism (main) Protestantism Islam Buddhism|government = Unitary Presidential Constitutional Republic (Soon federal)|image = 10948923 912605918791648 1282704219 n.jpg|personality = Hospitable, Hispanic, Supportive, Brave, Industrious, Friendly, Fearful, Prideful, Forgetful, Clumsy and Daddy's boy. Planning to leave the UN (WTF)|friends = Puerto Ricoball Russiaball LONG LIVE THE TSAR VLADIMIR PUTIN! Donald Trump (Best Buddies) (I can't wait for November state visit!) USAball (reformed again because of Pres. Trump) TRUMP, MABUHAY KA! Liberiaball Equatorial Guineaball Chinaball (Rarely) Spainball Israelcube Indonesiaball East Timorball Madagascarball Mexicoball Canadaball Hong Kongball Australiaball Tito Australia New Zealandball South Koreaball (Because of Samsung) Japanball (Because of Diwata - 1) Guamball Venezuelaball (possible new ally) Nicaraguaball (possible new ally) Cubaball Franceball (winner) My Girlfriend Palauball Croatiaball and most of importante... VIVA Santo Papa!|enemies = [[Chinaball|''DIM SUM!!]] (Mostly) MAUTE!!! Any Group that is affiliated with ISISball! USAball (sometimes) FIle:Netherlands-icon.png Drug users Indonesiaball(sometimes, but if you call me Pignoy, me, Papua New Guinea, Malaysia, and Australia will kill you)|status = Currently fighting ISIS militants in Marawi|bork = Duterte, Duterte|food = Balut, adobo, puto, pan de sal, keso and lots more|type =Austronesian |affiliation = ASEANball|onlypredecessor = Commonwealth of the Philippinesball|predicon = Commonwealth of the Philippines|onlysuccessor = |notes = Am will be world power, yuo will all see!}}'''Philippinesball, officially known as the Republic of the Philippines 'is a sovereign archipelagic countryball in Southeast Asia in the western Pacific Ocean. Geography To his north across Luzon Strait lies Taiwanball; West across the (South China Sea) or West Philippine Sea sits Vietnamball. The Sulu Sea to the southwest lies between the country and the island of Borneo, and to the south the Celebes Sea separates him from other islands of Indonesiaball. He is bounded by his own sea. He is categorized broadly into three main geographical divisions: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. With a population of 100 million people, Philippinesball is the seventh most populated Asian countryball and the 13th most populated countryball in the world. An additional 12 million Filipinos live overseas. History The Philippinesball was first inhabited by Negritos, then they were supplanted by Malayo-Polynesians who established city-states known as Barangays. When Chinese, Indians and Arabs arrived in the Philippines, the barangays developed into several competing prehispanic states which were: the huangdoms of Ma-i and Pangasinan, the kingdoms of Tondo, Maynila and Namayan, the Kedatuan of Madja-as, the rajahnates of Butuan and Cebu and the sultanates of Lanao, Maguindanao and Sulu. These states were under the domination of Majapahitball and then, Manila, Tondo and Sulu soon came to be invaded by Bruneiball, with the rest of the Philippine prehispanic states going to war against Bruneiball. Their strategic location in Asia made them an especially important hub for trade, earning them the title of "Pearl of the Orient". In 1521, Spainball, sailing from Latin-America, gasped and invaded these prehispanic states, naming the territory "Las Islas Filipinas" (King Philip the Second's Penthouse of Death.) Later on, Spainball landed in limasawa in 3/15/1521. After converting some of the natives, Spainball recieved a compliant from one of the rajahs about another Rajah who doesn't want to recognize Spain's influence, Rajah lapu-Lapu. Determined to teach this "infidel" a lesson, Spain launched an attack on the island of Mactan. But since it's low tide season the galleons cant get in the small harbor, so Spainball and his men went on waist-deep water, Only to be ambushed and "Injured" by Rajah Lapulapu. Spain then left the Philippines, only to return in 1565' Starting the long 300 years of Spanish rule over Philippines. Philippines soon got his independence on 6/12/1898, But US has other plans. Philippines was then sold by Spain to US under the Treaty of Paris. America held Philippines as his colony until 1946 when the Filipinos finally had their glorious independence from the greedy imperialistic tourists. After many years,Philippinesball was set under a martial law under a dictatorship. Philippinesball became prosperous and had one of the highest GDP in Asia. Then after decades under dictatorship,a peaceful revolution began and was set into democratic and corrupt rule leading to the drain of it's prosper. Personality Philippinesball is known for being loyal, very polite, hospitable, friendly, hardworking, patriotic, protective and industrious to those people with a boss-like mentality or a true ally. He is known to have '''Pinoy Pride '- a Filipino mentality where in they get proud at the littlest or biggest international recognition. He is a Third World Country and acts like one. He usually likes drinking beer, having fiestas, and love of street games. He is also really fond of using the internet and is known to be the '''Selfie Capital of the World. Philippinesball is always updated about everything about socal media especially when it is about men and women who are pretty. Those mentioned are general, but still his people can be a little against with the others due to "oppression" and "discrimination", these mentioned are claims of Bisayas to the Tagalogs. Right now, Philippinesball is going through tough times that's why he is experiencing mood swings, as if he is in the puberty stage. Relationships Friends * Canadaball: My British half-French Tito (uncle) ko po also great immigration than Stepfather America and fellow APEC member. I like him for many guapos and guapas. * Japanball: He gives me cool things and a lot of mangas and animes to read. Thankings for signing loan for new railway and defense pact! Philippines be also otaku country. Also, thank you for donating us some good Navy ships! * South Koreaball: Aking Estudyante (Student). South Korea, while being a first world country is horribly inept at English, and they hate their own educational system. Since language classes are cheaper here, they come here to study English. They love to sell Samsung, watch Koreanovelas, play LoL and anything else. Also like and sometimes use their alphabet. * UKball: Is the Lolo (Grandfather) of Philippinesball, he is also the adoptive father of Philippinesball's neighbours such as Malaysiaball, Tringapore, Myanmarball, and Hong Kongball. Lolo UK often tells him and his cousins about the once great British Empire which influences Phil into conquer the world by OFWs. Still has Northen Ireland... good or bad - doesn't bother me for right now. * Franceball: A Nice place who helps us. Also a favorable destination because Eiffel Tower. * Germanyball: Philippines also celebrate Oktoberfest and reputed to be as fun as the original one. IS good partner and friend. * Faceblock: They don't call us the "Selfie capital of the world" for nothing. Also stop teasing Poland. He part op Misunderstood Nations * Mexicoball: Kuya who takes care of me when papa Spainball, is away. Good brother and do not beat me in boxing! We both love to shout puto when Spainball is around. * Cubaball: My Kuya who sent me missionaries before he run away and was under padre and papa like... I miss you kuya. I wish I can see you again real soon... * Hong Kongball: Wanted to remove dim sum regime in his city. Also good vacation spot, especially Disneyland. * Asian Las Vegas: Where I waste my money. Also wants to remove dim sum in his city. * Spainball: His so-called "real" and absolutely crappy father (who I will kill because he sucks cocaine) used to be slapbox rich but now is much poor and miserable. Even though Philippines hates how his father desecrated him as a foreigner, he still loves him for introducing him into Christianity and Pasko(Christmas). Spain still blames Philippines for Magellan's death(even though he was Portuguese) and in turn, Philippines will (not)always ignore him on father's day. Philip never seems to love him since the USA will always be the superior authority(USABall used propaganda to brainwash Philip UNCLE SAM NEVER FORGET!). This mixed relationship confuses some country balls since Spain's invasive occupation lasted for 333 years. * East Timorball: Philippines' only Catholic friend in East Asia and a cousin on both Phil's side of the family (East Timor is Portugese and under Tito Aus a brief period of time so both are Hispanic-Anglo- Catholic Asian). They are both often bullied in school for being too Hispanic, and too Catholic but they celebrate Christmas with each other and sometimes hangout with Papua New Guinea (he is under Tito Aus as well and Phil is helping him into Asean), Palau (Phil's brother with same fathers, he is also under a Hispanic country, Spain and is also part of Anglosphere via USAball) and Christmas Islandball.whom they also celebrated Christmas with. * Vietnamball - My only communist ally against that cat-eating Tsina! I love the fact that Vie defeated the USAball(By herself), somehow. However, she had a multiple-personality disorder. After the endless bombs of napalm, by USAball, she managed to cure herself from it, but it led to her economy being stagnant...but after political reforms, she managed to get out of it! And now we love each other. * Australiaball- His bad-ass Tito who trained him and the one who babysit him during WWII. * Papua New Guineaball- Fishing buddies and adopted cousins via Anglosphere. He is helping him into Asean. Scared of his cousin at times for he heard he is into cannibalism. * Iranball - Trade tropical fruits in exchange for oil. Students also come here to study English like SouthKoreaball. Papa USAball doesn't approve of this friendship. * Russiaball: June 12 is a special day for both of us! It is op my Independence Day and por him, it is op Russia Day. Unfortunately, papa America does not approve of our friendship. But I will ally with him whether papa likes it or not! * Guamball - Fellow Spanish East Indies island the Pacific. We were adopted by USAball after the Spanish-American War. His cute baby bro! * Palauball - Another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball as well after World War II. Can into independence since 1994. He sadly has to close his embassies in Palau which made his younger brother cry. Does not into callings op asian. (despite the fact that there are Japanese speakers in Angaur.) * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Also another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball after the war. * Micronesiaball - fellow Spanish East Indies island! Of also not callings asian. * Israelcube - I provided safe haven for many Jews during World War II. He recently gib me aid during Typhoon Yolanda and some new shiny equipment to fight dimsum (we gib thankings to you!). Nice TAR-21, gib me Iron Dome technology! You were invaded and genocided, but thriving today as a politically influential defender against your Antagonists. Truly, an unique oddity in my eyes. * Italyball - Philippinesball loves Italyball's cars, pizza, and chocolate. He gib me AW109 Anti-submarine helicopter to fight Hopia's cheap subs! Gib A129 Mangusta! Also lovings of spaghetti. * Vaticanball - Mabuhay ang Santo Papa! Sorry that I cursed you for traffic problems. <3 * Christmas Islandball - East Timor and I celebrate Christmas with this ball together! *All other Hispanoballs (especially Equatorial Guineaball) - Brothers and sisters. * Gibraltarball - He hates Espanya and removes Paella from premises! * Indiaball - Money Lenders (5/6).....Indiaball "Bayad utang". Remember your representative in 1994, she won when we hosted Miss Universe back in 1994. * Argentinaball - One of my brothers to Spainball, but he is known here as a corned beef brand. But we have good relations, and we celebrated our 65th anniversary of our bilateral relationships during our former presidents tenures. Gib citrus fruits plox! I hope we meet each other soon, brother. (We also of liking pacó, but don't tell Spainball Or he will of kill us both!) * Chileball - fellow APEC member and brother to Spainball, I always give him aid when in time of need, and he gives me back. We have good relations. Thank you also for your warm contributions on Typhoon Yolanda. I will be forever in your debt. Frenemies * USAball: Real foster Father, you are the greatest. Without you, I would never regain my Patriotism by myself. BUT I WILL NEVER OF FORGETTINGS WHAT HAPPINGS IN 1899-1913! YUO KILLED 1 MILLION FILIPINOS! * Indonesiaball - One of my favorite Asian countries since we share many common traits. Helps me against my enemies. But If you call me pignoy, you will be killed by unity of filipinos... * Chinaball: Good political ally. I learned from USAball to partner with others, cautiously. But still, NINE DASH LINE IS OP ILLEGAL! YUO IS A BULLY! even thou you is bully, gib investment plox I will cooperate with yuo. Why yuo only help me $100,000, I op hate yuo. (Also i op older than yuo) * Spainball: I hate you for good reasons. If you considered civilizing as replacing my perfect alphabet with the incapable Latin alphabet that is absolutely never designed with or capable with an Austronesian language, then I will treat you as every invader that occupied my land for "civilization," "religion," "colonization," and "empire." Being Pearl of the Orient would be fun again and playing politics as you watch and rot in your own demise will be fun. If you think damaging my identity will stroke your ego, too bad since I already created a FAR SUPERIOR AND More AMERICAN IDENTITY.(I still like my version of your version op Latin.) But still, even tho I hate yuo, I still lovings you for civilizings me and beings a good father, BUT WHY YUO SELL ME! (It must be because he was now poor, so sorry) * Malaysiaball - GIB SABAH! Remember 1968 and 1985! Even if you're technically tito (which is op weird...)! * Bruneiball - GIB SABAH!(you'd be gone if I op annex SABAHHHH!!!!!, so sorry) * South Vietnamball - [[Wikipedia: Southwest_Cay#1975_-_Capture_by_South_Vietnam|'WHY YOU SEIZE SOUTHWEST CAY!?']]' IS OP PHILIPPINE TERRITORY! YOU LITTLE INGRATE! AFTER ALL THE AID I GAVE YOU DURING YOUR FIGHT AGAINST YOUR COMMUNIST BROTHER AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME!?!? NORTH VIETNAM BEST VIETNAM!'Soviet Enemies * North Koreaball: REMOVE NORTH KIMCHI! BIETNAM BETTER COMMUNIST! KEBAB IS BETTER.(BUT STILL BAD) '''BRING IT ON, MOTHERFUCKER!! I AM NOT ASIAN JUST LIKE YOU WILL NEVER BE KOREAN, you stupid Chinese Buffer State!!! * ISISball: Why yuo attack me!!!! Yuo insulted my face when you throw my flag and replace it with yours?!! WTF?!! REMOVE MAUTE! I wish yuo op gone!!! NOW YUO ATTACK MARAWI, TWO MONTHS MARTIAL LAW!!! * Pakistanball: Supporter and best friend of Dim Sum. Stands with that Tsina in the South China Sea dispute. He also has terrorists in his land! I hope India will take care of him. * Empire of Japanball: REMEMBER BATAAN DEATH MARCH! REMOVE BANZAI SUSHI! REMOVE TENTACLES! But I thank you for carelessly leaving your gold here - at the time when AMERICA dominated you and turned you into that usable weakling business partner. You call me, Asian. Fool, you are the same as Spain. * Drug users: REMOVE DRUGS!!!! Family * Spainball - Considered "Mother and Father." (He agitated the various regions enough, sparking the Philippine Revolution. "Create the Philippines", my kulata!) * USAball: '''Real Adoptive Father * UKball - Father Adoptive Grandfather * Canadaball - Adoptive Uncle * Ecuadorball - Cousin * Colombiaball - Cousin * Australiaball - Adoptive Uncle * New Zealandball: Adoptive Uncle * Mexicoball: Brother * Chileball: Brother * Peruball: Brother * Argentinaball: Brother * Liberiaball - Adoptive brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother but he is op komunista (socialista). * American Samoaball - Adoptive Brother * Guamball - Brother * Marshall Islandsball - Brother * Palauball - Brother * Micronesiaball - Brother * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Sri Lankaball - Cousin through Spainball * United States Virgin Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Papua New Guineaball - Adoptive Cousin * Indonesiaball: Cousin * Malaysiaball: Cousin/Adoptive Uncle * Bruneiball: Cousin * Italyball: Uncle Quotes *"Mabuhay!" * "Baaluut!! Baaluutt!!" * "Putang ina mo!" * "Yuo stop speaking English! I is nosebleed!(even though I of speak English)" * "Why does nobody of treating me as Asyano?" * "Gib Spratlys gib plox...we can into 50/50" * "Tease me one more time or I will kill yuo." * "Me have more liberty than papa USA." * "My god...I hate drugs." * "I almost into superpower." Gallery Hospital Massacre.png Gib Independenc.gif Philippines - MAP COMPETITION.png Like father like son.png a6Mpxdb_700b.jpg Asian Jigsaw Game.png J6zXfHm.png Paralel Universe.png The Phone Maniac.png NotThisAgain.png Philippines big.png Indon can into space.png No Robbery For Today.jpg JvGvJ3h.png ThrowBreadInstead.png Working at a Vietnamese Restaurant.PNG FVE7A4Q.png Selfie.jpg Natural Order Ruined.png Rebolusyon.jpg FB.jpg Lebanon steryotype.png ASkKCRY.png Can't forget.png Nazi Fans.png Invest in Philippines.jpg FAr4Aat.png UaH0Zuk.png Asiavision 2016.png Spaghetti.jpg 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Philippines-ball.jpg You mad...agascar?.png Remilitarization.png Españaball - blanda.png 350CQCc.png RDhnTn9.png 28bw7iw2298x.png lets play ball.jpg if polandball was school.jpg PhilippinescannotintoVatican.png Invasions.png Phil and Palau.png MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png CFJUL1Z.png Food.png W9JF7a2.png 7hNhEhh.png U3rF9Dr.png liHtTKp.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png SVvz09K.png 11228033 1083521021691597 4363749012566664719 n.png 11954640 1083505431693156 3599891428097131019 n.png 11893999 1081921855184847 2660828982042250158 o.png 11954691 1082294991814200 5899796125046339052 n.png 11988477 1084063058304060 8656351981905882218 n.png 11228033 1083521021691597 4363749012566664719 n.png 11954640 1083505431693156 3599891428097131019 n.png 11893999 1081921855184847 2660828982042250158 o.png Philbola.png Real Independence.png 11954691 1082294991814200 5899796125046339052 n.png 5CShzHR.png 'wkjjRcW.png Bsgddhd.png WkjjRcW.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 'ikRirdR.png 'aZzohV9.png VoNkUek.png J4lhoYC.png File:Polandball_map_of_malaysia.png G3lhIR1.png SMeEGKR.png EeztZoU.png Ritemed.jpg Have some ....png New Kind of Tea.png Gib rice.jpeg Phil can into space.jpeg Monggo.jpeg Nosebleed.jpeg Links *Facebook page zh:菲律宾球 Category:Asia Category:Island Countryball Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Communist Removers Category:Southeast Asia Category:Christian Category:ASEAN Category:Earthquake Category:Vodka remover Category:Christianity Category:Burger Category:Kawaii Category:Tropical Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Austronesian Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Former USA Colony Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Capitalism Category:Democracy Category:Homosex Removers Category:Bisaya Speaking Countryball Category:Islands Category:Fragmented Category:N-11 Category:Archipelago Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Sun Category:Former Murican Colonies Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:Drug Removers Category:Multilingual Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Middle Power Category:Islam Category:Is blub Category:Former Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Beautiful Category:APEC Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:China Haters Category:Ring of fire Category:Baseball Category:Basketball Category:Former Vodka Remover Category:Spanish Category:Countryballs with high kill count Category:Characters with high kill count Category:Christianity lover Category:Southeast Asiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Philippines Category:Former USA Colonies Category:Cool people Category:Good Users Category:Good Category:Former Spanish Colony Category:Mongoloid